


Sharing

by AvatarQuake



Series: This is how it starts [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, POV Phil Coulson, S1, i have no idea what i am doing, no seriously this is getting out of hand, this practically wrote itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson and Skye share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what is going on.This I angsted over,because I wasn't sure it was actually ready.

Facing a man that was forced to jump between worlds without being able to find rest was,admittedly,a novelty even for Phil Coulson.

The day had started in the best way,spending it with Skye and working around different theories and ideas and being her source for the upcoming field agent test.

(After last night,he appreciates their time together even more.)

As he walks away from the command center,after telling Skye she'd one day be the best as the Welcome Wagon – and the name has already rubbed off on him – he is almost certain he can feel her eyes on him.

It is unexpectedly exciting,someone like Skye showing any form of interest for him.

(It's not that he doesn't think he's a good-looking guy, _he is_.Used it in the past during missions.But this is Skye and he can't believe she'd consider him,can't believe her deserves her.)

So,he's a little surprised that she looks at him.

Not as much as after the game and Fitz's investigation about the prank played on him,Skye followed him up to his office.

“Is it ok if I crash at the cell?” she asked.

“The cell?Why?”

“Hannah's sleeping in my bunk.”

“Oh.Grab a blanket.” he said quickly. “I got an idea.”

He watches her walk and sets up his bed,making more room for a second person,then gets himself into his pajamas.

When Skye returns,holding an extra blanket,she finds him sitting on his bed.

“You really sleep in your office?” she asks.

“Yeah.Come here.”

“Wait,what?”

“We'll share the room.” he tells her.

“Are...are you sure you're ok with this?” she asks,still not moving from her spot.

“Skye.It's fine.”

“Where do I lay down?” she asked,looking around her.

“Here.” he sat up from the bed for her.

“What about you?” she asked,eyeing the armchair with suspicion.

“I can sleep in the armchairs,or go down at the lounge.” he shrugged.

“ _I_ could have slept at the lounge.” Skye protested.

“No,you couldn't.You gave your bed to Hannah.It's only right you take mine.” Coulson said.

“Coulson,no.I can't sleep knowing I took your bed.” she said,exasperated. “Look,we have our own blankets,we can share?” she suggested.

“Are _you_ ok with it?” he asked her,tentatively.

“...yeah...” she says quietly,nodding her head. “Is it ok if I sleep on the right?”

“It's fine.” he said softly.

He got in and under his blanket and watched as Skye followed him with hers.He turned and smiled at her.She turned to face and smiled back.

“I hope you don't snore.” she teased him.

“None of my previous bed partners accussed of snoring,so I am possitive I don't.” he said,a flirty smile on his lips.

Skye chuckled beside him.She boldly rested her arm on his waist.

“I'll tell you in the morning.” she promised,closing her eyes.

He smiled,letting his hand carress her face lightly,before he followed her to her dreams.

 


End file.
